


Love in Competition

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [34]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You are stuck between a dream and a reality.





	Love in Competition

_“I told you. I’m involved with someone.”_

_“(Y/N), you really want to compete for his attention with his job for the rest of your life?”_

You shake your head, swallowing thick tears forming in your throat before they can make it to your eyes; driving home, listening to love songs which don’t exactly compliment your mood, you try to forget the company party from hell. You were good at your job, even felt like you got to help people as you defend their residential rights, but one of the partners of the company – he was not giving up on pursuing you. Your life would’ve been easier if he wasn’t attractive – tall, dark, and handsome just like you liked ‘em.

You let this all out in a single breath, parking your car in the garage, and shut the door before getting out. You unlock the door, immediately greeting your large dog and tossing your things to an in-table. You grab his water bowl with one hand, heading to the sink to refill, as you unpin your hair with the other. While he laps up the liquid, you hear the phone in your purse and glance at the clock. You know who it is, and he’d told you he would check to see how things went tonight. But your head is heavy with thoughts, and you just can’t deal with your doubts right now. You ignore it, making sure everything is locked and leaving your heels on the living room floor. Unzipping your dress on the way upstairs, you leave it on the floor outside of your bedroom. Setting the bobbing pins on your dresser, you unclasp your bra and toss it aside while heading into the bathroom.

You dowse the bottom of the tub with lime, coconut scented bubble bath and run the water as hot as you can tolerate. As the tub begins to fill up, you slip out of your panties and light a few candles station on the wide ledges of the bathtub. You step out of the bathroom for a moment, pressing play on the iPod stationed on a speaker then get yourself immersed in the volcanic temperatures. Your dog recognizes your pattern, following you as far as the bathroom and stationing himself outside of your door.

When the water is near overflow, you finally turn everything off. You sink in, water caressing your skin from your neck on down. While this relaxed, you wished your mind didn’t set so firmly on the subject of your fickle boyfriend.

Roman had gotten better about your relationship; he didn’t hide you or deny his feelings, but every now and then he flirted a little too much during an interview or kept an eye lingering along a fan for a second along. It was enough for you to feel like ‘the athlete girlfriend’ and you hated it. Part of you trusted him completely, but the screwed over ex-girlfriend in you questioned every time he took too long to answer the phone or had to cancel a visit with you. Tonight, alcohol and a persistent suitor didn’t help. Luckily, you had gotten out in a moment of sobriety and avoided a total mistake. You stay in the water until your skin is that of a prune; you reluctantly get out, setting your pedicured feet on the plush carpet by the tub. Wrapping yourself in a fluffy towel, you step into the doorway and wonder if you should veg out in front of the TV or just go to sleep. You don’t even bother to get a nightgown, the heaviness of your thoughts moving to your heart, and you climb into your bed, covering yourself with the bedding and curling up to his pillow – relieved it still smells of him.

You tap the bed behind you and sigh when the dog curls into a ball next to your legs; you close your eyes until a familiar beat fills the air. It isn’t long before you hear the words that pound at the cracks of your heart, _Is my love in competition, who been playing my position?_ The words cause your eyes to flood beneath your lids, tears spilling onto your pillow.

It killed you to have this question. The exact question Sevyn croons in the lyrics. It leads you to an uneasy rest, dreams of Roman kissing other women and worse.

“(Y/N)?” When you hear his voice, you have no clue if it’s in your head or another tormenting nightmare, “Wake up, baby girl.”

“Roman?” You glance at the bedside clock, seeing it’s a little after two am; tilting your head to the side, you see his wounded dark eyes staring down at you, “What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you, too, babe.” He waits for you to roll onto your back, his breathing uneasy as he gestures towards your discarded clothing his lap, “You want to talk about why I found this all over the house?”

You sit up, holding the bedding to your chest, “What’s there to explain?”

“…was this the reason you didn’t answer your phone?” Roman looks hurt in a way you have not seen; insecurity weighs throughout his chiseled features. You have not seen him like this.

Bringing your knees to your chest, you rest your elbows on top of them and run a hand into your hair, “I was—mad at something that happened at the party tonight. I came home, locked up, and took a bath. At no point was anyone else in this house with me. If that’s what you’re thinking, just know no one has been taken in my bed other than you.”

“Not for lack of trying though, right?” He hates your job; he’s well aware that one of the higher ups is infatuated with you, “Did he try again tonight?”

You are about to answer when you see he’s dressed up in black slacks and powder blue button up shirt; his hair is tied tightly as though he could’ve been at that party with you, “Where were you? I thought you had business in—”

Roman tosses your things aside, gesturing towards his get up, “I went to surprise you at the party, found out you left early. Someone said the last person you were talking to was—”

“Yeah, he said some stupid shit. I’m not stupid enough to listen.”

“But something’s on your mind…” He strokes your cheeks, making it clear they must have been red and puffy, “and I don’t know what else I can do to reassure you. I’m trying.”

You hug the bedding tight to yourself then give in and reach over to cover his hand with your own, “I know. I love you for that. I just—I’m messed up, babe. I’m trying, too.”

Roman glances to see your exposed back, a smile creases his lips, “We could both forget tonight, you know?”

“You’re terrible, you know that? You don’t want to have this serious conversation right now?”

“Nope,” Roman stands up, undressing before you with no shame; he successfully distracts you as his skin becomes exposed to your hungry eyes, “I just want to get into bed with my naked woman and enjoy.”

You throw the covers aside, effectively getting your dog to get off the bed; your spirits lift as you see him wet his lips in reaction to what he sees. For the moment, you forget your doubts and indulge in Roman’s full attention.


End file.
